


Alternate Universe Black Butler: Book of Circus

by Its_natalie_here123



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Asthma, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_natalie_here123/pseuds/Its_natalie_here123
Summary: *This is going to be going by the anime but there might be some details possibly in the books that I picked up from other fanfiction*We all know how on Smile and Black's first day officially being in the circus, Freckles keep on trying to get Smile to undress himself, than after tripping over the water bucket, Freckles attempts to take of Smile's shirt herself. Before he runs away, she sees the mark on his upper waist, and decides to keep it to herself. This is what would happen if, instead of keeping it to herself, she shares it with the others.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Information/ Authors note

Hello everyone! This is my first work that I am actually going to try to be committed to. So there are going to be mistakes, and probably a lot of them. Please remember I am not a professional writer and do not have much experience writing besides school work. 

Before we start with the information of the "book" or work, I want you to understand somethings about me and why this might be a struggle for multiple reasons.

First, I am more of a informative writer then one that tells stories. In other words, I'm better at essays, and writing papers that will inform you about things rather then make up a whole story and write it into words. The problem isn't that I can't come up with a story, its actually that when I start writing something, my mind immediately goes to "write fancy and big words to impress the teacher more" Instead of "Write in a way that will make someone enjoy it". I also tend to be better at making the plot, then actually writing it down.

This is sort of my way to help make my writing more entertaining rather then formal.

Another think I want you to note, is that I am on the younger side. Please be mindful of what you write when commenting on this. I will always except constructive criticism, BUT only as long as it will be helpful. I understand that for some people, their version of constructive criticism just sounds insulting or they may be saying too much stuff because I can get that way. Sometimes I comment something with a good intention but then realize how bad that could sound so I always end up apologizing in the end saying that I didn't mean for it to be rude but it just came out that way and would love if you could too if you think it might be on the edge of a little rude or if you know you have a habit of doing that.

Last thing abut me, is that I tend to have run-on sentences or a lot of grammar mistakes.

Getting onto the work (I'm going to call it story because that is the word that seems to keep coming back), there is not going to be any specific schedule for when I will be uploading to this. There might be multiple a day or only one per week, perhaps longer (depending on how long I intend to make this). 

Going back to the commenting thing, I really don't care what you comment as long as it isn't negative towards me or someone else. Also people no sexual comments toward me. Thant will make me uncomfortable and depending on how bad it is I might have to restrict commenting, and if it gets to it, I will make the comments unavailable. But even though I don't want any sexual comments toward me, I could hardly care less for the story, but seeing as how this is going to be angst, you will have to wait for me to make more stories.

Last thing, the characters are more than likely going to end up bein a little to a lot ooc. I have only watched the Book of Circus once all the through, along with the rest of Black Butler. Their personalities are more than like going to be mostly a mixture of some of the fanfiction I have read and some of the panels I have watched with a bit of the canon personalities, but who knows, I haven't written it yet.

If you actually read this, then thank you and I hope you enjoy my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summery it's all a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNEDITED*

Freckles was trying to get Smile to take his shirt off so she (Ciel doesn't Know Freckles is really Doll yet) could help him clean up after he had bee sweating all day. She was also curious as to why he keeps refusing. He WAS a pageboy after all, so he should be used to bathing in a public setting like this.

"Come on, it's going to be fine!" She was pulling on his arm while he was pulling away. "Don't be so shy!"

"I'm not being shy--" He had walked backwards into the water bucket and fell over it, pulling her along.

Smile was laying on his side, while Freckles had landed on top of him. "Aw, Now you've got me all wet, too!"

Smile turned his head so his face wash facing her, "Would you please move?"

"You're soaked already anyway. Just give up and undress." She put her hands around his waist trying to pull up his soaked shirt.

"Please, don't!" He was still struggling to get away from her hands.

"But you're going to catch a cold in those yet clothes!" His grip was weakening a little bit. "Come one!"

He finally let go, but as soon as she pulled it up her eyes widened. He had a brand on the back of his left hip. The branding looked familiar, but before she had a chance to inspect it any longer, he ran away. She didn't know what to say. Even though she didn't see it for very long or recognize it, she knew he had went through something that traumatized him. It made since as to why he never smiled.

She slowly got up from where she was laying and walked back to the tent hoping to see him there.

On her way back to the tent, the scene was playing non-stop trying to process what happened. 

When she arrived at the tent knowing he wasn't going to be their. She changed into stretchy pants and another t-shirt. 

She made up her mind. The other first-strings had to know,

TIMESKIP

The others were standing next to her in Joker's tent. 

"So," Beast Drew out, "Why did you call us here Doll?"

"Uh, so there is something I need to tell you all." 

"Well we figured that much, Says Oscar."

"I took Smile to the bathing area today-"

"He didn't try something did he?" Joker's tone was a bit lower than normal.

"Well no. Uh, he actually kept on refusing to clean up there, especially with all the people around." Doll started it off.

"Was that all? If so, than why call us together? He would have to bathe eventually."

Doll started to stutter, "W-well, u-um, before I say what happened, Please don't interrupt me, alright?" After seeing everyone nod, she sighed, then continued. "So, I kept trying to get him to bathe and he just kept on refusing, so I grabbed his are and tugged, gently, than he backed up, falling on a water bucket, and I fell on top of him so I grabbed his shirt, and he was pulling back. But his grip slipped, I think, and when I pulled it back, I saw that there was, uh a brand on the side of, um." She trailed off at the end seeing everyone's faces.

In short, everyone was absolutely livid. 

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Well we have to confront him about it." Joker said with extreme seriousness. "We have to get him to tell us. But how do we do that?"

"He seems close to Black, says Emily." Snake mutters in a girlish voice.

"The question is if would either help him or refuse to let us help." 

Beast was about to say something next, when someone peeked through the entrance of the tent, panicked. "Somethings wrong with Smile!"

Everyone's Heads snapped over to them. "He's with the Doctor!"

The only thing on their mind was, " What happened now?"


End file.
